


Расчеши мои волосы и спой мне колыбельную

by Anaquilibria, fandom Dumbledore x Harry 2020 (teamharrydore)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/fandom%20Dumbledore%20x%20Harry%202020
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Расчеши мои волосы и спой мне колыбельную

Гарри обводит пальцем узоры на блестящем латунном гребне, осторожно не касаясь зубцов.

Гребень лежит на столе вместе с подписанным разрешением: тонкий знакомый курсив Альбуса, угловатые буквы Гарри и размашистые крючки кого-то не то из Мунго, не то из Министерства.

Вздохнув, Гарри берёт гребень и поднимается в спальню.

— Входите, — раздаётся после стука голос Альбуса.

За секунду, что Гарри задерживается на пороге, он пытается прикинуть, какой сегодня год.

— А, Гарри. — Альбус улыбается. — Составишь мне компанию? Я почти заканчиваю с планом ремонта Хогвартса на следующий месяц.

Значит, примерно начало их отношений. Гарри кивает, садясь напротив стола Альбуса; ни сама спальня, ни стол в ней не имеют ничего общего с директорским кабинетом, а Гарри, к редкому сожалению, очевидно старше, чем почти двадцать, и не в первый раз он думает, как сознание Альбуса это объясняет.

Иногда он почти завидует — впрочем, тут же приходя в себя.

Правая рука Альбуса внезапно вспыхивает, мгновенно сжигая бумагу, и Гарри ошарашенно смотрит, как браслет-ограничитель магии безобидно стекает на пол. Он дёргается за палочкой, но пламя гаснет так же быстро, как возникло.

— Ах, чёрт, всё сначала. — Альбус совершенно не удивлён. — Думаю, это знак судьбы, что на сегодня хватит.

Интересно, есть ли лимит на Репаро, после которого эта комната рассыплется, мелькает в сознании Гарри.

Он сжимает пальцы на неестественно холодном гребне. Ничто в аврорской работе, как выяснилось, не готовило его к этому.

— Массаж головы? — предлагает он, слегка улыбаясь, и показывает гребень. — Давайте я вас расчешу, сэр.

Мда, и совсем не подозрительно.

— О, с удовольствием, если ты будешь так добр.

Дамблдор бросает вышитую подушку с кресла в ноги Гарри и устраивается, откидываясь на них спиной. Гарри высвобождает его волосы и заносит над ними гребень.

Ему вдруг хочется передумать, бросить гребень и уйти, должен быть выход, разрешение было подписано всего полгода назад, может, ещё чуть больше времени — и случится какое-то уникальное открытие, найдётся почти забытое заклинание или зелье, чёрт возьми, Гарри готов перетряхнуть весь Запретный лес и выдернуть Снейпа обратно Воскрешающим камнем…

А потом он вспоминает, как легко последнее поколение ограничителей сдалось под выбросом магии Альбуса.

Он опускает гребень в почти светящиеся серебряные волосы. Тот сразу же запутывается, и, вспоминая руководство, Гарри продолжает давить вниз, пока гребень не дёргается вниз с лёгким треском. Альбус морщится, но молчит.

— Как поживает Хогвартс? — брякает Гарри первое пришедшее в голову, чтобы отвлечь Альбуса.

— Хуже, чем хотелось бы, — отвечает тот. — На днях на меня едва не обрушился потолок кабинета, пришлось быстро придумать чары достаточно сильные, чтобы его удержать.

Гарри невольно смотрит вверх, где всё ещё видны бледные трещины выброса магии: так вот как он это себе объяснил.

— Впрочем, это переживаемо. — Альбус пожимает плечами. — Разумеется, сначала надо заняться фундаментом: кто-то, кажется, Минерва, говорил, что только сеть заклинаний не позволяет корням магического плюща прорасти слишком глубоко.

Он едва заметно дёргается каждый раз, когда гребень натыкается на препятствие, и Гарри не выдерживает, запускает руку в его волосы, помогая гребню.

Пусть всё это закончится. Только бы это закончилось.

— Хогвартс выдержит, — говорит Гарри, чувствуя себя путешественником во времени. — Когда наступит весна, станет легче.

Какое-то время они сидят молча, и только гребень движется с едва слышным шорохом, всё легче и легче. Гарри чувствует, как Альбус расслабляется и почти дремлет, тяжелея у его ног — и вздрагивает, будто проснувшись.

— Так быстро? — спрашивает Альбус, чуть оборачиваясь, и Гарри в первый раз за много месяцев видит в его глазах абсолютную ясность. — Жаль. Забавно, Гарри, я до последнего надеялся… даже не знаю на что. Что ж, надежда — опасная штука.

Гарри сглатывает вокруг кома в горле. Очередной узел распутывается под гребнем почти мгновенно.

— Роуз сказала, что если не сделать это сейчас, за следующие несколько недель твоя магия сожжёт тебя сама. Вопрос времени.

Альбус, слегка хмурясь, смотрит на оттиск от наручника вокруг запястья.

— Целительница Уизли, как всегда, права. Пожалуй, так бы и случилось.

Он улыбается, и счастливые морщинки в уголках его глаз ровно такие же, как и много лет назад.

— Спасибо, Гарри. Должен сказать, безболезненный и ясный вариант ухода нравится мне гораздо больше.

Он поднимает другую, всё ещё обёрнутую ограничителем, руку на плечо, и Гарри сжимает его сухие пальцы. Они обхватывают ладонь Гарри, и он едва не отдёргивается от глубокого, телесного отторжения: сейчас, в невообразимой старости, руки Альбуса, когда-то худые и жилистые, как будто вытянулись и стали тоньше, паучьи пальцы с желтоватыми ногтями, и мысль о том, что Альбус вдруг не захочет отпускать, теперь вызывает у Гарри страх.

— Я люблю тебя, — привычно говорит он, чтобы заткнуть панику внутри, не имеющую ничего общего с его чувствами, но едва ли не более реальную.

— И я тебя.

Альбус смотрит на Гарри как раньше, будто видя его насквозь — и отводит взгляд, моргает несколько раз. Медленно, почти неохотно он опускает голову, сонно закрывая глаза.

Гребень скользит по волосам последние несколько раз, не встречая препятствий.

Гарри казалось, что рука Альбуса должна разжаться. Она не разжимается, и он не без усилия высвобождает ладонь.

Он выводит палочкой невербальное диагностическое — за последние несколько лет это уже рефлекс.

Альбус мёртв.

Гарри смотрит на его спокойное лицо, закрытые глаза и всё ещё слегка согнутые пальцы. Он целует Альбуса в лоб, и теперь это совсем не страшно, но уже бесполезно.

Альбус на удивление лёгок в его руках, когда Гарри переносит его на кровать. Его мантия вся в складках, лежит неправильно, неровно; на пятой минуте Гарри понимает, что разглаживает край рукава уже третий раз. Он накладывает заклинание стазиса и быстрым шагом выходит из комнаты.

Латунный гребень — «самый гуманный способ прекращения жизни, разработка Министерства» — со звоном влетает в стену, и только тогда Гарри плачет.


End file.
